


Protection [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angel Tony, Angel Tony Stark, Art, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Tony will always protect Bucky





	Protection [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My second gift, this time for the "Guardian Angel Tony" prompt! I hope you like it ^^;


End file.
